


War Criminal

by Abadeer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Gore, Idiots in Love, Improper use of sex swing, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadeer/pseuds/Abadeer
Summary: Due to series of events in which you allegedly murder your commanding officer, you are 'promoted' from Overwatch and relocated to a military compound in New Mexico. The nine mercenaries you meet there are a constant reminder of what you did. You aren't sure how long you can last, not even when the team's doctor falls head over heels for you.





	1. Chapter 1

 The sun beats down on your face like belt lashings. You rub the bridge of your nose, sweat gathering at your fingerpads. For a moment you imagine blood.

 The bespectacled woman next to you explains what you are to expect at Teufort. The military jeep the three of you are in pass the sad scenery of a still, miserable town. You fight the urge to cry at the sight of the sweltering desert. _Where did I go wrong?_

 The woman, Miss. Pauling clears her throat. You glance over. "Do you understand?" She asks. Now that you notice, she hasn't once used the word 'promotion.' She doesn't say 'demotion' either so you guess there's nothing to fret about.

 You nod. "Yeah." Your eyes wander over to the Overwatch officer driving you and Miss. Pauling to the compound. His eyes are focused on the road, unreadable.

 You startle when Miss. Pauling squeezes your knee. "The men at the compound, they don't know about the trial, or what happened at Overwatch," she lets you know.

 You stare at her face, or more so at the pity within her eyes, and nod accordingly. "Of course," you bite out politely.

 She moves her hand away. You try not to think about what transpired over half a year ago. If what you did or didn't do wasn't so bad, Darkwatch would have been your prior relocation, not this barren wasteland.

 The Overwatch officer slows down to a steady halt as you guys reach the fortress. You watch Miss. Pauling make movement to get out, and touch her wrist. She stops to look at you.

 "You don't have to do that, introduce me to them, I mean," you assure her. 

 Miss. Pauling pauses but relief washes over her face and you see her visibly relax. "If that's what you think is best then I will leave you to it," she answers. You faintly hear her tell the officer to take her back to Mann Co. 

 The dust from the engine leaves a trail in its wake. You turn around and traverse to the building before you, your travel bag growing heavier with each step.

**[][][][][][]**  

"I told you! I told you there was going to be a new mercenary!" A young man yells over the mess hall. He approaches you, unable to keep still as he introduces himself as Scout.

Almost immediately another man appears out of thin air and you are briefly taken aback. He sizes you up and down. Scout finally takes a big intake of breath and the masked man pounces on the chance to speak.

"What is your code name?" He asks, though it comes off as a demand.

"Gunner, specializer in guns," you mutter somewhat indignantly.

A black man sidles up next to him. "G'day to ya," he greets you loudly. You tilt your head at him and offer a somewhat pained smile.

"You know about the mandatory heart transplant right?" The masked man inquires you.

"Yes," you answer. You hope he isn't patronizing you. "Are you Spy?" You ask, hoping he'll ease up.

The man takes a drag of his joint. "Oui," he says. He's still looking at you like he doesn't know what to expect. "That is Demo over there," he finally relents, nodding at the black man.

Demo hooks your arm and drags you over to a table where another man is perched. "That there is Sniper and if you turn towards the kitchen you'll see Pyro and Soldier!"

You look and sure enough, a man in a baggy suit waves his arms at you. The guy next to him appears suspicious.

"I should do to my room," you cut them off, fidgeting. This place is worse than you thought.

"Of course, of course," Demo agrees. He raises an eyebrow at Spy who shrugs.

There is a stiff silence before the Frenchman speaks up. "...I guess I will be the one to help you find it."

He jerks his head to the doors leading to the the hall. You adjust your travel bag and follow. In the hall, Spy walks ahead of you so you can't walk side by side.

"Where are you coming from?" He asks.

Your eyes widen. "Um, [Home Country]," you cough out.

" _Hm_. Do you have military experience?"

"Do you?" You challenge him.

Spy glances over his shoulder. He doesn't answer. The two of you are quiet until you reach a door. "I trust that Miss. Pauling gave you a key," he quips, stepping past you and back down the hall. You are about to thank him but he's gone before you can get a word out.

The room is smaller than the one in Overwatch. To be fair, you did have a roommate during your time there. At least now you don't have someone to snoop around your things in search of incriminating evidence.

You put your bag on a chair and sit down on your bed. The bedsprings creak under your weight. Right off the bat you know you're going to be much comfortable on the floor.

You don't leave the room until evening. As stated on your contract, dinner starts at six but you only exit to go to the bathroom.

Eventually someone knocks on your door. You don't answer which causes the knocking to worsen. After a minute you finally get up to open the door. Demo smiles as you reveal yourself. "Ay lassie, just came to say that Heavy made dinner."

"I totally forgot," you lie, stepping out.

You blink at the sight of a man near the end of the hallway. He's beefy, and well-dressed in a pristine lab coat. Curious eyes stare back at you with unmatched interest.

Demo follows your weary gaze but as soon as the stranger is there he is gone. The Scotsman gives you a sympathetic glance. "Bein' a newbie must be hard and all but its always nice to see a new face 'round here," he comforts you.

You nod slowly.

At the dinner table, who you assume is Heavy introduces his Russian dish. He stops mid sentence at your appearance.

"Are you new team player?" He questions.

"The very best!" Scout answers for you. He looks at you. It doesn't tend to bother you when men ogle you. Human nature is unavoidable. But for one terrifying second you think he knows about Overwatch. "You look like... A superhero," he adds next. You flinch.

Spy quirks an eyebrow. Sniper chuckles.

"Scout, leave the dame alone and eat," a bespectacled man chides.

You peer at him, grateful that he intervened. The first thing you notice about him is the shine his glasses reflect. His eyes flicker to you and you look away, embarrassed. 

You're grateful you sat next to Demo. He does his best to make you feel included but not so included that the conversation reverts back to you. Regardless, you are the first one too leave the table and wash your dish. Your spine stiffens when someone enters the pantry.

"You can use the dishwasher, you know," the man who saved you from social embarrassment says.

"Why aren't you?" You counter, watching as he hand washes his own dish.

"Old habit," he replies.

He puts it away and dries his hands. They are big and thick fingered. "Good night," you farewell him but he clears his throat, "are you free tonight? Tomorrow?"

"Why?" You ask, your eyes wide.

"I need to perform heart transplant," he explains, "the sooner the better."

You deflate. "Oh, that's right. Um, yeah tommorow is fine."

"Ich am Medic, by the vay."

"Gunner."

**[][][][][][]**

The morning after as you're doing stretches, you look over the contract; the heart transplant procedure to be exact. It's supposed to be painless but this place is already so run down, so unlike Overwatch. 

You know the the comrades are the same. Of course, you can't say that to their faces. You wrap up your stretches, feeling somewhat stuck up and go search for the infinary.

Almost immediately you get lost. You're about to give up when you almost run into someone. "Medic," you breathe.

"You are late to the appointment," he states, "I almost had to send someone to search for you."

"I got lost," you nearly whine.

Medic adjusts his glasses. He pulls them forward and you kind of see what he looks like without them.

"The medical wing is always on the east side of the base," he lets you know.

He escorts you to what he calls the medbay, not the infinary. You want to run away once you see the room. What resembles like torture instruments line the walls, there is blood on the floor and fucking _birds_ are perched about the room.

" _Um_ \--"

Medic cuts you off. "Put this on." He hands you a hospital gown.

You make no movement to grab it. "I have to do something," you quickly say.

"Vhat? You just got here," Medic exclaims.

"Bathroom," you reply.

"I have one--"

 You run out of the medbay. The free payphones are just outside the mess hall and in a private room. You find your way, checking behind your shoulder and quickly enter the room.

 You grab the nearest phone and dial a number that you aren't supposed to have. The phone rings. Your hand squeezes the handle tighter.

 "Morrison speaking," a crisp voice finally answers.

 You exhale a breath you don't know you're holding. "Morrison! You have to get me out of here!"

 "Who is this?"

 "This is [Name]!" You cry out.

 "Christ [Name], how did you get this number?"

 "Nevermind that! I hate it here! I want to go back--"

 "You know I can't do that."

 "I did nothing wrong!"

 "When I promoted you that was an opportunity to better your skills."

 "No, it was a chance for you to get rid of me because I embarrass you!" You shriek, "I wasn't promoted! You wanted to get rid of me! You--"

 "Lower your voice, I'm in a meeting!" He hisses.

 " _I'm_ in the middle of fucking nowhere, stranded with fucking criminals!" You whine loudly.

 "You don't think that's a reflection of who you are?" Jack finally asks. Oh, the million dollar question.

 You have to count to ten first. "I didn't fucking do anything! I didn't kill--"

 "Lower your voice--"

 "I didn't kill him!" you burst. 

 "Okay, well I can't take you back, the decision has been made."

 "But that isn't fair!" You whine.

 "It's best that you don't come back, [Name]," he reasons, "the other heros... They won't believe you. I can get around it but in the end, despite the trial, everyone thinks you did it."

 "Don't do this to me," you warble.

 "I'm sorry [Name]."

  _Click._

 You slam the phone on the receiver but pick it up again and dial a second number that you _were_ supposed to have but only because you never got rid of it during the time you were supposed to.

 "Howdy!" A cheery midwestern trill answers on the other end.

 "Jesse--"

 "[Name]! It's so good to hear your voice," Jesse Mcree crows, "where are you these parts?"

 "Where is Reyes?"' You demand.

 "Oh he's--He can't talk right now."

 "Jesse, put him on the phone!"

 "Alright, alright, hold on," he caves in.

 You hear ruffling on other end of the phone, some talking and then a self composed, "hello."

 "Reyes, this [Name]."

 "...Oh, [Name]. What can I do for you?" He greets, his tone careful.

 "I want to be recruited to Darkwatch," you say confidently.

 "Uhhh... We're not currently recruiting right now."

 "Reyes, please," you beg.

 A sigh. "Look, I'll see what I can do. No promises," he relents at last.

 "Thank you," you say, "this means a lot to me."

"I know." 

You put the phone down, content but startle as you turn and come face to face with no one other than Spy. Did he hear? Oh fuck. You bite your lip to keep from asking. 

"Medic is looking for you," Spy tells you, his face expressionless. 

"Oh," you squeak, stepping around him. 

"Who were you talking to?" He asks.

You freeze. "My mother."

You go back to the medbay and notice that the blood on the ground is mopped up and all but one bird is in their respectful cage. 

"You're back," Medic notes. He hands you the gown and turns around so you can change. You're not sure but you think he sneaks a peek.

"You can turn around now," you say, putting your uniform on a chair. 

Medic turns around. "Bitte lay down on zhe medical bed." 

You comply although you do notice the leather cuffs. They're at each side of the headboard and at end, near your ankles. The dove he didn't put away flies about the room.

 Medic warms up the machine above you. He leaves shortly to rumage around in his cooler. Your jaw drops when you catch a glimpse of a severed head. He takes out what looks like a frozen heart.

 "Is this going to hurt?" You question nervously.

 Medic blinks at you. The side of his lip quirks up. "Do not worry, I am a doctor," he says ceremoniously.

 "I just don't think I should be awake for this."

 "You vill be fine."

 After a shot to the bicep, he aims the machine above you to your clothed chest. Oh god, what if he makes you pull up the gown?

 But as the large gun powers up, it actually pulls apart the fabric at the seams, your outer skin next in line for the same treatment. You watch in awe.

 The dove sits on his shoulder. Your surpise melts away and you eye it warily. Medic pushes the gun upward once your chest is fully exposed. He grabs a surgical knife to cut your heart out.

 The room is quiet until you see your own heart and begin to squirm. Medic takes note.

 "Lay still," he orders.

 "But my heart is in your hands."

 "Ja, I can see."

 "Put it back."

 "Stop moving."

 You try to sit up instead.

 "Mien gott, lay _down_!" He snaps, "I do not vant to have to strap you down!"

 That's enough to still you but you can't help but whimper. Medic smiles. He goes to the fridge to put your heart away and grabs another heart. This one is bigger amd has a device stuck to it. "I had to do that once," he speaks, coming towards you.

 You lift your head. "Do what?"

 "Strap someone down," he elaborates, "poor zhing couldn't stop moving. At one point he bit off mien finger! A grave mistake, you see."

"What did you do?" 

"Let's not dwell on specifics."

 The doctor leans over your body. He glides a finger over the leather cuff next to your head. You gulp and turn your face to where his hand is. It's very close.

 If he's trying to scare you he's doing a good job. However, your thighs are clamped together as well. Shame builds up across your cheeks. Medic retracts. He put the new heart in your chest cavity and pushes it upward. You scream as pain cracks throughout your torso.

 "Now, now--"

 "Stop!"

 "We are almost finished."

 He grabs the gun and positions it to your ribcage. You catch the words ' _Medigun'_ written across the shaft.

 Medic turns it on. Your flesh is put back together like a puzzle, the hospital gown too. You sit up to quickly and a wave of dizziness overcomes you. Medic has to steady you.

 

"See? That wasn't so bad," he chides.

You jump off the bed like a chastised child and run down the doors. You don't thank him. You will never thank him.

It isn't until you reach the women's restroom that you crash into a stall and regurgitate into a toilet. It happens so violently that a blood vessel bursts within your left eye.

You slump next to the toilet, gagging roughly. You're still in the hospital gown but you don't care. You're not sure how long you sit there before you suck it up and go your room. On the floor in front of your door, your boots and uniform lay there, folded neatly. 

There's a lollypop on top of the clothes with a note attached to it. You pick up the lollypop and look at the note.

  ** _Feel better! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, you can't stay in your room all you want. The day before your first match, the team decides to strategize a plan.

 The meeting is mandatory. You're good at working in a team. You weren't forced to leave Overwatch because you weren't a team player.

 The men watch as Engie draws a blueprint on the chalkboard. Pryo adds bunnies. They're supposed to symbolize the opposing team. The crabs are supposed to be your team.

 "I think Scout should help push the coal cart," Soldier states. Heavy faintly nods.

 Scout scowls. "I push the cart all the time!" He looks at you, "Gunner should push it. She's new."

 "You and Gunner can push it," Engie compromises.

 The conversation moves on to the Intelligence. And then to the Blu Spy, who has not only stabbed Engie but also stole his hard hat. Nervous laughter fills the room.

 Soldier grounds his fist into his other palm. "Damn those spies!" 

 Spy clears his throat. "I will take care of the Blu Engineer. Demo?"

 Demo stands up straighter. "I got dibs on Blu Pyro!"

 Spy set his gaze on you next. "Gunner, you know what to do?"

 You nod. "Uh huh."

 "Do you have anything to add?"

You meet his eyes. For a moment you think he's asking you blab about the phone call. Now that you notice, everyone is staring at you.

 "Gunner?" Spy presses.

 "I have something to add," Sniper intervenes.

 "What?"

The discussion shifts. You bite your lip. Thirty minutes later and a detailed description of Soldier mutilating Blu Spies, the team briefing ends. 

"See ya on the battlefield," Engie chirps to everyone.

On your guys' way out Scout slaps your back. This time you don't flinch.

 "You good?" He asks, "I saw you run out medbay the other day. Hell, you ran faster than me!"

 "I'm fine."

 He follows you. "Ya know, I swear I recognize you from somewhere."

 "You don't."

 "Are you famous or somethin'?"

 "No."

 The conversation ends there. You go the kitchen to make a sandwitch.

 On the day of the match you ready yourself for what you're about to expect. Heavy is in the ammunition room prepping a bazooka. He nods at you as you enter.

 "Big day today," he quips.

 "For you maybe," you rebuff, strapping a gun to your holester.

 Medic strides in. He joins Heavy by the bench. When he notices you he grins. His teeth are crooked but blindingly white for a man his age.

 "You didn't feel any symptoms after the transplant did you?" He questions.

 "Nope," you say, leaving the room as fast as you had come.

 The men gather up at a wide entry. You catch Spy sidling up next to you.

 "Do you have military experience?" He nearly demands, "or any experience at all?"

 "Yes," you ground out.

 "Where?"

 "What?"

 "Where is your experience from?"

 "Nowhere!"

 Spy's face darkens. "Don't fuck this up."

 You stare at him, mouth agape. A sullen woman's voice from the speaker brings you out of your stupor.

 " _Three."_

 Spy glances at you one last time.

 " _Two."_

 You grip your gun tightly.

 " _One! Commence!"_

 There is a shrill, loud ringer. You almost cover your ears but the doors fling open and you break out into a run instead.

 Scout joins you. "The coal cart is straight ahead on the train tracks!" He yells, "I'll meet you there."

 He runs ahead of you and disappears behind a torn building.

 The battlefield you're on isn't so different from Talon's enemy territory. You have read in your contract that Tuefort's enemy team are carbon copies of yourselves.

 That's why you shouldn't have been surpised when you see a replica of Soldier. Hell, your own doppelganger isn't even on this match. She has yet to exsist.

 The Blu Soldier grins and aims his rocket launcher at you. You run, just barely dodging the missile behind you.

 It doesn't take long before you hear footsteps. War cries and a bomb going off deters your perpection of him. You barely manage to zero in on the Blu Soldier. Just as he turns his head you fire and blast his head to shreds.

 Brain bits splatter the ground. You move ahead. As you continue your destination a Blu Spy spots your person.

 "I see we have fresh meat," he observes.

 "Fuck off," you spit.

 "I am afraid not mademoiselle."

You step forward as he disappears into thin air. The second you glance back a sharp stab penetrates your back muscle.

 You scream, jolting violently but a strong arm pulls you backwards. Blu Spy chuckles against your neck. He forces you to the ground where he joins your weakened body.

 "It's been so long since I killed a woman, what a treat!" He jeers, applying pressure to the stab wound. You scream, writhing as he holds you tightly. "Motherfucker, get off me!" You demand.

 "Yes, scream!" He encourages you, "let those delicious sounds free!"

 Your shaking hands search for your gun but not without screaming. You bleed to death.

 You wake up in respawn, heaving. At first you think you have awoken from a bad dream. Reality sets in however and you are painfully reminded of how you died. 

 Instead of going back to the field you go to the phone booths. You dial Jesse's number. He doesn't pick up so you have to go back.

 The field isn't any different save for the severed heads littering the ground. You step over them while trekking over to the coal cart. You run into a Blu Demo and Pyro but kill them before they kill you. To your relief you don't encounter the Blu Spy.

 Scout is already pushing the coal cart with Heavy and Medic. "What took you so long?" He barks.

 "I respawned," you bark back, peeved.

 "You didn't call for me?" Medic yells over the screaming and havoc.

 "I died on the spot," you lie through your teeth. 

You help push the cart down the railroad track. Halfway through, the ammunition inside it explodes and blows up the Blu Engie's sentary.  Medic cheers. The rest of you split up. Medic goes with Heavy and Scout runs off to find the Intelligence. You follow him, unsure of what to do next.

 It is Spy that finds it first but not before bashing in a Blu Pyro's head first. You make a face at the blood dripping from the metal briefcase as the man slams it on the table. 

" _You have found the Intelligence,"_ that same woman's voice states coldly. 

Soldier and Demo both cheer. Pyro and Scout high five. You on the other hand, feel like you could have done better. Heavy pats your shoulder. "You did good," he praises.

 You jerk your shoulder away. The walk back to the base is long. You try not to fall behind. When you arrive you speed walk to phone booths. You don't call Jesse Mcree or Jack Morrison but you do call your friend. Angela Ziegler. Jesse introduced you to her once apon a time when you weren't a war criminal.

 You had a soft for her.

 "Mercy," she chirps on the other end.

 "Angela, its me," you cave.

 "Oh my god, [Name]!" She squeals and you have to pull the phone away for a sec. "How are you? Is Mann Co. treating you well?"

 "Just peachy," you fib.

 Angela goes on about her day. You appreciate it. "So then I said I'd do it tomorrow and he agrees but acts brand new an hour later!" She goes on.

 "Ha," you deadpan.

 Angela is quiet then. "I know it's been hard for you," she mutters quietly, "but I think you're innocent."

 She says it almost proudly. You gulp thickly. "Thanks," you grunt but the tears fall down from your cheeks anyways. You barely muffle a sob.

 "Do you want to talk to Dr. Moira?"

 "N-no."

 The last time you spoke with Moira she offered to set you up with Talon. You almost slapped her.

 Eventually Angela has to say goodbye. "I love ya!" She trills before cutting off the call. You set the phone down and head back to your room. Medic stops you on the way.

 "I noticed you limping," he comments, "please come to the bay."

 You reluctantly comply. As you enter the workshop he has you sit on the same bed he almost strapped you down on.

 "Where does it hurt?" He begin.

  _It hurts everywhere._

  _"_ Just above--" You have to clear your throat, "--Just above my ankle."

 Medic kneels at your feet like a servant. Your knee jerks as he touches your foot. He glances at you warningly.

 "Hmm... There is light bruising but no need for Medigun," he explains, "I will take care of you." He stands up to grab some scissors and gauze. "If you are hurt after battle you should--"

 You sniffle loudly and he stops talking. "Frau, is somezhing the matter?"

 "No, sorry. I'm-- I have allergies."

 Medic looks doubtful. "Frau, talk to me. If this is about the the heart transplant I apologize. Ich did not meet to scare you."

 "It's not that."

 "Then what is it?"

 You shake your head. As you do so your shoulders heave and you cover your face. You start to sob quietly.

 Medic stands up. He rubs your back in a way that your mother would have envied; not that you two were close.

 "I'm sure vhat happened will blow over soon," he comforts you. Gentle fingers sooth your hair back, "you are too pretty to be crying. You should be happy, not sad."

 You peer at him as he steps aside to hand you a glass of water. Your fingers touch his as you grab the glass. "T-thanks."

 "You are welcome."

 Medic finishes bandaging up your ankle. You get up to leave but not without a big hug. The German squeezes you. "Try not to think about it," he advises.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Half a month after the promotion and your unexpected therapy with Medic, the team no longer considers you a newbie. Sure, there is staring and Scout still looks at you in wonder but there's a politeness in the air that hasn't been there before. You're grateful for it.

Today the team lost the match so all of you have to deal with Soldier's overbearing chastisement. The only person retaliating back is Scout and that's only because Medic over-ubered him on the field. Spy has already left the dining room. You do the same after Soldier lashes out at you too.

 Medic catches up with you halfway. "How are you?"

 You look at him. "Good."

 "You can always talk to me if you need to," he offers.

 "I'll see to it," you reply, walking faster.

 You make it to your room and hope Medic doesn't think he's your therapist or something. You're not sure what to do with yourself until you remember Teufort has a town. Anything to avoid the doctor and the team. When the base quiets down you sneak out using one of the military jeeps.

 You park it next to a rundown building and climb out. It doesn't take long before you find the nearest bar. A cute bartender winks at you as you sit down. You don't feel like chugging alcohol so you order a soda.

 While you get yourself situated the doors open loudly. You turn around. To your shock, Angela Ziegler is right there, standing smack middle in the entrance!

"Angela! What are you doing here?!" You ask, alarmed but joyful nonetheless.

"I was in town and thought I'd drop by," she explains.

 Angela hugs you. Jesse Mcree walks in after her and you think you're dreaming at first.

 "Long time no see," he says warmly and hugs you too.

 The three of you find a table to sit down. Laughter, stories and jokes are exchanged throughout the night. You nearly laugh for five minutes straight whilst Jesse tells about a fight that broke out the other day. He squeezes your knee as you calm down. Your body leans into him.

 Angela clears her throat. "So [Name], how are you holding up?"

 You sip your drink. Jesse's drink actually. "Awful!" You blurt, "The men I work with, _ugh!_ They are a bunch of low lifes, something which I am most certainly not."

 Angela manages not to grimace. "It must be... Hard."

 "Yup," you agree. 

 Jesse talks about Genji Shimada next. You patiently wait for him to finish so you can ask him about Gabriel Reyes.

 "And that's why he yelled at his dragon!" Jesse guffawed.

 Angela threw her head back and laughed. You joined her.

 "Heh... Jess, I've been meaning ask, has Reyes considered my request?" You question, wiping the tears from your eyes. 

 Jesse hesitates. "Oh, um I haven't been briefed about that."

 You hide your disappointment. "That's alright, I didn't expect you to be."

 He smiles appreciatively. Angela shifts uncomfortably. "I'm sure Reyes will get back to you," she assures you, though she herself doesn't seem so sure. It's strangely quiet after that, like they're both holding something back.

 "I think I should get back," you say before they can.

  **[][][][][][][]**

 It's the worst day of your life today. Because you spent the night out with Angela and Jesse, you are late to breakfast and prepping the next day. Your teammates are already on the field wreaking havoc upon their carbon copies.

 You follow accordingly. For the first hour no one notices that you're finally here. Then out of nowhere a Blu Scout pounces on your back. He pulls his bat across your neck and heaves you upward.

 You can do nothing but choke. "Damn toots! I thought they fired ya already!" The Scout sneers at you.

 " _Fuck--_ Let go!" You say in gasps..

 "What was that?" Blu Scout jeers, "you'll have to speak up!"

 Before you can get another word out his head explodes into bits. Blood splatters across your face. You shriek and scramble away. As you look up your team Sniper waves at you. You compose yourself and wave back.

 When no one is looking you sneak back to the RED base. You know you shouldn't but habits don't die, they only become dormant. Yet, halfway to the phone booths you realize the ugly truth.

 Reyes has never gotten back to you this past month. No calls, no letters, not even a holler. If he has then you wouldn't need to be reaching out to him so much.

 The Blu Scout's blood drips from your face and onto the floor. You see your reflection against the dormant lightbulb above your head.

 The blood is war paint.

  **[][][][][][]**

 Your team lost today's round. It's not your fault but it feels like it is. You've respawned more than twice.

 The base is tense. Everyone is yelling at each other, at you and at everything. You manage to slip away and hide behind the fortress.

 Just after you're sure no one is near, you pull out a thin, long cigarette. It's purple and it shines against the sun like christmas wrapping. You light it.

 The type of cigarette is marketed towards women. You don't want to know why but you think its because it contains estrogen. Also, they're purple.

 "This is _my_ smoking spot," an accented voice pulls you out of your heaven.

 You turn to Spy who's frowning at you. "Sorry," you say with distain.

 "Good job with loosing the Intelligence too," he continues.

 You scoff at him. "Spy, you have a nice day."

 Your mood is sour as you trek back to your quarters. There is an envelope taped to your door. You pluck it off and open it.

 It's from Angela Ziegler! You grin, and read.

**_[Name], how are you? I miss you. Let's catch up. Meet me outside your base near the entrance._**

**_xoxox_ **

**_From Angie_ **

 Angela never calls herself Angie. To bad you don't care enough to dwell on it. She must have known you liked that nickname.

 Around sundown you wait for her where specified. It gets cold, though you don't let it bother you. 

You mistake the footsteps behind your person for the wind, and don't move fast enough when a clothed arm hooks around your neck and tightens.

 Your body just barely reacts. You flail as you are pushed up against the wall, a scream trapped in your throat.

 Your abductor holds your body roughly, digging his hips against your backside; the wall sandwitching you in. A squeak escapes your throat and it's met with a familiar, dark chuckle.

 "I see you found my note," the Blu Spy utters. It's not long before you black out from lack of air.


	4. Chapter 4

 You awake with a migraine. The room you are in is dark. You try to move but your wrists are bound together tightly. They rest above your head. Your ankles are in the same predicament but they are spread apart instead. You pull at them and wince when you can't move.

 You start call for help, the walls closing in the longer you yell. Someone opens the door at last. It's the Blu Spy. You growl at him.

 He looks freshly showered. The mask he's wearing is damp and there's a towel draped over his shoulder.

 "You must be wondering why you're here," he starts.

 You answer by swearing but stop when he holds up his ambassador and puts a finger to his lips. As you quiet down he continues, "You're going to tell me exactly why your team has a Gunner and ours don't."

 "I don't know why!" You cry.

 "That's fine, I guess I'll just have to make _you_ our team Gunner."

  _"_ You can't do that."

 Spy scoffs. "Oh, we won't have you on the field, you will be more of a barrack's rat."

 "A what?!" Your voice shrieks. You start to writhe within within your bindings. Now that you notice, you're not touching the bed. Your body is suspended in the air by a sex swing attached to the ceiling. The bed lays beneath you so if you fall you don't hit your head. It's almost thoughtful. 

"Oh god, let me go!"

 You're finding it quite obvious why the Blu team doesn't have a woman on their side. 

Spy puts his gun away but only so he can approach the bed and push you by your shins. The sex swing moves back and forth, taking you with it. You don't know what else to do but scream louder. Spy laughs at your distress. He twists the swing so it unravels at the base and swirls you around.

 "Stop it!" You demand. The feeling of vertigo is unbearable.

 "I will if you answers a few questions," he relents.

 "I don't know anything about the Blu Gunner."

 "Not that," he says, "who is this Angela Ziegler?"

 You blanch. "No one!"

 "She couldn't possibly be from Overwatch, could she?"

 "No!"

 "...Are you from Overwatch?"

 "Shut up!" You explode, "Shut up, just shut up!"

 "My, we're in a bad mood today," the Spy teases you.

 "I'm going to fucking kill you!" You scream, "you don't have a Blu Gunner because you're undeserving of one!"

 The smile from his face is gone and he climbs the bed so he can grab your jaw and make you look at him. His eyes are black. "I am in charge here," he warns you, "You will do as I say unless you want to suffer the consequences."

 When you don't respond he pinches your cheeks. You cry out. "O-okay, yes!"

Blu Spy smiles. He leans back to pull out a butterfly knife. "Tell me more about your days in Overwatch." 

**[][][][][][]**

Red Spy lights his last cigarette. He needs to order more or he'll go crazy. As he enjoys the quick smoke, Medic barges into the mess hall. He strides over to him.

 "Have you seen Gunner," He asks Spy.

 "Non."

 Come to think of it, Spy hasn't seen you in two days. Medic sighs and leaves to go ask everyone else.

  **[][][][][][]**

 "Nah I ain't seen her either," Scout replies to Medic.

 The older man groans. Scout cocks an eyebrow and then smirks. "Why are ya askin'?"

 "She and Demo missed their annual check up," Medic elaborates, "if I don't get their status results Miss. Pauling will have my head!"

 Before Scout can pity him Spy and Engie enter the room. "The respawn machine is broken," Engie alerts the room.

 "Great, even more bad news," Medic huffs.

 "What else happened?" Engie questions.

 "Gunner is missing."

 "Do you think she has something to do with this?" Spy intervenes.

 "Of course not!" Medic snaps.

 "I've been meaning to ask, what was her prior employment?" Engie wonders out loud. He looks around the room and is met with half shrugs.

 "She's probably from the U.S. military," Scout offers.

 "Who cares?" Medic says, "ve have a machine to fix and a comrade to find."

 "How do you know she didn't die before the respawn machine broke?"

 "I saw her last," Spy pipes up.

 After the team disbands he corners Medic in the hall. "I will help you find Gunner," he tells the German.

 Medic rolls his eyes when Spy isn't looking. Of course the backstabber is curious about your origin now. "Fine, we'll start with her dorm."

The men walk to the women's barracks. "Her room is this way," Spy leads.

 As they reach her door Medic spots a torn envelope and note on the floor. He picks it up and squints at the jerky handwriting.

**_[Name], how are you? I miss you. Let's catch up. Meet me outside your base near the entrance._**

**x _oxox_**

**_From Angie_**

 Spy looks over Medic's shoulder. "Who is Angie?"

 "I don't know but this letter is too robotic and short to be from an old friend," Medic says.

 To their surpise, your door is open. Spy withdraws his ambassador and they cautiously enter the bunk.

 The place is ransacked. Everything is thrown about. Your drawers are open and rifled through. Whoever was here must've been looking for something.

 "This can't be Gunner's doing," Spy states.


	5. Chapter 5

 "Why did you leave?"  Blu Spy continues the interrogation.

 You notice everytime you give him a full sentence instead of a one word answer, he's less inclined to push the sex swing.

 "I was promoted," you reply.

Spy snorts. "Promoted? How is working here, in this wasteland a promotion?"

"I don't know."

"The way I see it, you were dizcharged and you had to find somewhere else to work."

"I wasn't discharged."

 "Demoted?"

 "No!"

 He brandishes his gun. The end presses against your cheek warningly and he drags it to your collarbone, right above your breast. "Watch your tone," he growls. His accent is thicker than the Red Spy's and you wonder what is else different about them. Not a lot probably.

 "Let me go," you speak evenly

 "I have more questions," he replies, "I can ask you again why you truly left Overwatch but why do that when I can look you up in the newspaper?"

 You shift nervously. "No, wait."

 "What's wrong? Can't bear to be the villain in your own story?"

 You bottom lip trembles. "I just wanted to fight for my beliefs." The bed creaks. Blu Spy looks at his watch. You muster up whatever courage you have left, "you c-can't keep me captive forever."

 Spy scrutinizes your glassy eyes. His stare is too much to bear and you look away. "I broke your team's respawn machine so we have all the time in the world," he retorts.

 The man gets up to leave the room and you are left alone within darkness.

  **[][][][][][]**

 "Angie must be a real friend of Gunner's" Medic is the first to say. 

 "The name usually is short for Angela," Spy volenteers."

 "Does anyone know any 'Angelas'?" Medic asks around the room.

 Scout perks up. "Ooh, ooh I know! He exclaims, "Angela Ziegler!"

 Spy pinches the bridge of his nose. "Scout, that woman might as well be a celebrity. Now is not the time to fan over heros and besides, how would Gunner know her?"

 Everyone looks pensive. Sniper sets down his coffee mug loudly. "Gunner was probably kidnapped by the Blu team," he guesses, "let's start there for now." 

Scout is adamant. "I'm going to ask around town anyways... Something ain't adding up." 

**[][][][][][]**

Jack Morrison sat back in his chair. He sighed and fidgeted with a stress ball. You gave it to him on his last birthday, before he saw you as an asset to be exploited.

 The truth is, he had pushed you over the edge and all that did was come back and bite him in the ass. It returned in the form of a surpise.

 Your commanding officer was his offical advisor. Whether you killed him or not did not matter anymore because when it was settled in court you were ruled innocent.

 Legally, the murder could not be proved. And maybe it wasn't a murder at all, maybe you simply killed the guy in a fit of rage. Perhaps you had to cannibalize on him. 

Morrison himself had told the guy to break you.

 Then, the two of had been stranded together on enemy territory, another reason why hard evidence leading to the death could not be found.

 It was the official advisor's girlfriend that stirred suspicion amongst you.

 Jack Morrison stood up to pace around the room; he was ruthless when he relocated you. Everyone knew it wasn't some last minute promotion, if he could even call it that anymore.

 The Overwatch commander picked up the phone and dialed Gaberial Reye's number.

  **[][][][][][][]**

 Within the darkness of room, you have nothing to do except be alone with your thoughts. A sorry state.

  _Have_ you killed your commanding officer? You're not so sure anymore. It's hard to think straight, being strung up like a marrionette doll and all.

 "I didn't kill him," you whisper to yourself, "that's not me, that's not who I am."

 "But you did," no one other than your commanding officer utters.

 He stands at the foot of the bed. There is a bite marring his neck where you bit him. Blood gushes out and soaks into his navy uniform. He can't be anymore dead than what's left of your life.

 "I know," you confess.

 Your eyes blink and suddenly he's gone. You flinch violently as the door opens and slams shut. Spy.

 "Who were you talking to, tell me now!" He snarls.

 "I wasn't talking to anyone!" You insist.

 The man stomps over to check your bindings. He squeezes your backside once he's done. You snarl and attempt to kick him

 He merely watches you struggle, enjoying the sight. Your hair is loose, clothes damp with sweat and face strained.

 Blu Spy doesn't make you a barrack's rat. Instead he uses you personally to conduct  torture. You're sick of it. Today he has a shock collar in hand.

 You glare as he gets in your space again to fasten the leather material around your neck.

 "Beautiful," he breathes, moving back to admire his work.

 "Don't you dare--!"

  _Zap._

 You spasm and squeal. It doesn't quite hurt but the feeling is jarring.

 "Stop!"

  _Zap._

 Another squeal follows. _"--Cut it out Spy_!"

 "Ask me nicely," he says smugly. A leather clad hand traces the heel of your foot.

 You jerk it away. "Absolutely not-- _Ahhh_ _!"_

 He shocks you another three times. The room is thick with screaming. By then you are delirious. "You're doing this to yourself, you know," he taunts.

 "Please stop, please don't shock me," you surrender at last.

 Blu Spy puts the control beside him as promised. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

 You shake your head. The question is not rhetorical.

 "Let's talk about Jesse Mcree now," Spy quips, "who is he to you?"

 You roll your head. "My boyfriend..."

 "You have a boyfriend?"

 "...No... I have a... Crush on him," you elaborate hoarsely.

 Jesse Mcree. A bad boy. He's a criminal like you and you're just now remembering that. How many times have you shat on ex-cons while in his presence, completely uncaring that he himself is also one?


	6. Chapter 6

Sniper, Spy and Medic gear up in order to ambush the Blu base. The rest of the team the stays back to fix the respawn machine so you don't die permanently within the hands of the Blu.

Whether you are already dead is unspoken. Spy sneaks a peek at Medic who appears the be taking the mission the hardest.

"Let's go," Sniper cajoles. The men step out.

**[][][][][][][]**

"This is no place for a woman," Blu Spy muses.

You don't respond, having passed out from shock.  Your taut arms and legs twitch and you mumble while you slumber.

"Jack... Jack..."

Spy rubs his chin thoughtfully. A grin spreads across his lips. "I think it's time to finally introduce you to my team."

As he's hooking a leash to the shock collar, the door behind him flies open and hits the ground roughly. Blu Spy whips around. He freezes at the apparance of the enemy Medic.

Medic regards the area with fury. "I should have known it was you!" The doctor snarls.

You wake up groggily. "Medic?" Your eyes widen before the scene in front of you, "oh my god, _Medic_!" 

You yelp when he shoves the Spy and he hits the bed, the force impacting the ceiling and causing you to jostle.

Spy gets up and whips out a knife. He readies himself into a stance.

Medic scoffs. "Just give her to me."

"Never," Spy spits.

He charges at Medic. Medic swings his ubersaw. Everything happens in slow motion as they break into a fight.

You can only watch as Medic throttles Spy and Spy sucker punches Medic. They topple to the ground, grunting and struggling. It's almost a hot sight, two men fighting over you. Too bad one wants you dead and the other is just doing his job.

Spy grabs a pillow and holds it against Medic's face.

"Medic!" You yelp, alarmed.

But Medic easily rolls the other man over, knocking out his ambassador in the process. Spy doesn't notice at first. He grabs a chair and smashes it over Medic's head. "Oh!" You gasp, wincing.

The doctor stumbles. Spy laughs. "You will die in front of your mademoiselle."

"Medic, grab the gun by the bed!" You call out.

He doesn't seem to hear you. Spy does except he doesn't see it. When he finally does Medic is already holding it. He pulls the trigger.

An empty _click_ envelopes the room. "Shiebe!" Medic curses. 

Blu Spy raises his knife above his head and runs towards him. Medic pulls the trigger once more and to his luck the ambassador fires.

You jump at the noise. Spy's body hits the ground with a hard _thud_. For a second you and Medic just breath heavily.

He drops the gun and rushes over to you. "How did you find me?" You ask.

"This has happened before," he answers gruffly, untying your limbs.

Your person falls to the bed gently. Medic helps you scuff closer to the edge of the bed. He inspects your wrists and ankles which are bruised from the cuffs belonging the sex swing.

"Nothing I can't fix," he mutters. He glances up and narrows his eyes at the shock collar fastened around your throat. Blood is trickling beneath it.

Very carefully he removes it. "Is it bad?" You pry.

"We need to hospitalize you immediately," he discerns, "are you hurt anywhere else?"

You shake your head. "I don't think so."

Medic pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I was so scared somezhing happened to you." He cups your face and looks at you with worried eyes.

You lean into him. The urge to hold him is irresistible but as you move, heavy footfalls disrupt the tender moment. You and Medic quickly pull away.

Spy and Sniper tumble in. "What happened?" Sniper huffs.

"It was the enemy Spy that had her," Medic announces. He stands up to remove his lab coat and drapes it across your shoulders.

Spy raises an eyebrow at the gesture. "I see."

  **[][][][][][]**

Once you are ubered and bandaged up, Medic says it's safe for you to leave the medbay. You want nothing more than to stay and thank the good doctor. Unfortunately Spy and Sniper are injured as well from scouting out the enemy team in search for you. You exit the bay.

 "Gunner!" Someone calls. You turn around. It's Sniper.

 He catches up with you. "Um, I'm glad you're safe, not long ago the Blu Spy kidnapped me too."

 "Really?" 

 "Yeah, he said he wanted information but I think he just likes to torture people."

 "You can say that again."

 You and Sniper share a nervous laugh. "Anyways, I'm here if you want to talk about it," he assures you.

 "Thank you, Snipes."

 "No problem."

 You go to the shower stalls to bathe. After that you run to your bunk and change into a silk robe. All you have to now is wait patiently.

 At midnight you sneak out of your room and pad to the medical wing. You press your ear against the door leading to Medic's office and quietly knock. _"Is open!_ "

 You take a deep breath before letting yourself in.


	7. Chapter 7

 Medic sits at his desk writing a report. You smirk and approach him quietly. "Von second..." He glances up and drops the pen in his hand; mouth agape.

 You tilt your head and let the silk robe fall to the ground. "Hello doctor."

 By now Medic is standing up, having recollected what's left of his wit. He walks around the desk and pulls you close to his body, snugly so you can't tease him. "I hope you don't intend to leave this room because I certainly vill not allow it," he snarls, voice a deep gutteral growl.

 You twirl your hair and shrug. And then just because you can, you stand on your toes and flick told your tongue against his lip. Medic inhales.

 "Fuck me like a whore," you simper.

 You don't need to ask twice. The doctor glides a hand across his desk, knocking everything off. A yelp tears through your throat as your body is lifted in the air and slammed against the now vacant desk. You gasp when he presses his weight onto your front; erection hard and painful.

 Both of you groan as he dry thrusts inbetween your legs. He licks his fingers and slides an arm down your middle. Your back arches off the wooden surface when he finds your hole.

 "Moan for me," he growls, stroking you.

 You oblidge, reaching up to play with his hair, pulling his head down so he can better hear your purrs. Your legs circle around a lithe waist and hug him. Medic sighs and melts into you. He scissors your sex deeper, matching fervent squeals with moans.

 "Fuck, Medic," you whine.

 Once deeming you ready, he rights himself up to unzip his pants, and pulls out his member. It's large like a butcher knife and you know it will slice you like one. You spread your legs wider and invite him in. The intrusion is smooth and you welcome him with ease. You are unprepared as he bucks into your cunt though, and you have to grab his shoulders for support.

 Medic entangles a hand through your hair and brings your head back to better look at you. You moan while he pleasures you. He doesn't slow down once, a sadistic quirk of his.

 His cock is persistent and you cum painfully, digging your nails in his back and squealing . He doesn't stop there either and instead cups your back and ass, bringing you up.

 You startle as you are now pressed to a wall, a still hard cock within your core. Medic brings your knees to each side of his hips and goes back to fucking you.

 He grins against your neck. "Do you feel the difference, sklave?"

 You can't do anything except nod. "U-uh huh."

 Medic stops to kiss your forehead but only so he can lift a shaking leg and hook it over his shoulder. The position is almost uncomfortable if not convenient. You immediately feel the difference and groan.

 He hurries up his pace, muttering dirty things and leaning back to gauge your reaction. You move against his cock, moaning at the start of another climax.

 Large hands squeeze your hips and you scream your release, shuddering and writhing while he continues to thrust. You whine pitifully as you are forced to ride the orgasm.

 Medic pants harshly. He brings a hand across his forehead to wipe the sweat gathering there. Before you know it, he kneels and your back is brought in position to the floor. Your adjust your legs and ready yourself for yet another round. A dark chuckle meets your ears. Medic looms over you. He gathers your wrists and holds them in a single hand. The other is around your neck.

 "My turn," he grunts and starts another series of hard, calculated thrusts.

 Your breasts bounce up and down, the movement painful but you want him to enjoy your pain.

 " _Your--Your_ name," you demand.

 "Jeager," he huffs.

 You throw your head back and sqirm, the length inside your walls reaching all the way. Your toes curl and uncurl. Because you're wet from the two orgasms you cum yet again. You moan more, the sound broken and shrill yet beautiful all the same.

 "Oh Jeager... Jeager, Jeager," your voice groans.

 Jeager swears, his thrusts growing unmatched. He lets go of your wrists to hold your hips and cums into you. You match his moans, soothing his muscles while he reaches his high. He breaths hard, spent, and rolls off of your trembling body.

 "That was great," you finally say.

 Medic chuckles. "Danke."

 When he's recovered from the fuck, he sits up to gather you in his arms. 

You look at him quizzically. "Again?"

 He nods. "Again."

  **[][][][][][]**

 In the morning you awaken sore. It's a good type of sore though. You sit up to stretch, and move to get out of bed. A rough hand wraps around your waist and pulls you back down.  You turn and look at Medic.

 "Stay longer," he pleads.

 You can't help but comply. "Okay, Jeager."

 You snuggle closer to him and stroke his chest. When you catch him staring at you you giggle and lean forward to press your lips against his own. He's surprised, but kisses back with just as much eagerness. You notice it's a polite kiss.

 He pulls back to play with your hair. "Schatz?"

 "Hm?"

 "Vhy were you crying zhe ozzer day?"

 You stop stroking him. "Oh..." You should have known this is unavoidable. However, it's not that bad. You are strangely unbothered as you answer. "I might have killed my boss, no big deal."

 Medic snorts. "Funny you say that, I lost medical license."

 "I had a feeling."

 "I needed you to trust me which is why I said I was doctor."

 "I know," you assure him.

 Jeager traces a finger down your side. You shiver. "But mein gott, even then that did not help. I wanted to fuck you on that bed for being so difficult."

 You hum. "We could, but maybe later."

 "Ja."

 Jeager gets up to bring you breakfast. He tells he won't be long. You snuggle under his covers, happy than you've ever been in years.

  **[][][][][][]**

 While Medic is using the wafflemaker he thinks he hears a door slam where the base entrance is. It's too early to be up with only Soldier and Pyro horsing around in the dinning room.

 The German goes to investigate. To his distain, Scout is there, jumping up and down. Behind the Bostonian are two very odd men. One is blonde and wearing a blue jumpsuit, the other is dark skinned and dressed in black.

 Medic folds his hands behind his back, at loss. "Hallo..."

 Scout runs to him. "You'll never believe this, these guys were in town lookin' for Gunner!"

 "Scout, who are these men?"

 The blonde approaches Medic. "We work for Overwatch," he explains, "We're here to recruit Miss. [Name] [Last Name] back into our force."

 Medic pales. "Gunner... Is from _Overwatch?_ _"_


End file.
